Overlap
by KitsueMage
Summary: SongFic. Based on the song Overlap. Hollow Ichigo X Ichigo. Little Aizen X Ichigo. Fluff. RXR Please!


Light and Dark

Light and Dark.

Yin and Yang.

That was what he was to his Yami. The lighter side, the yang to the yin.

_A light so bright it cannot be hidden  
Breaks through the silence and revives in this world_

Upon the violently shaking parched earth,  
We stake our lives as sparks collide

They had fought. Many, many, many times. He had lost count. But that was his Yin, and he was his Yang to his Yami. They were both balanced and he couldn't live any other way.

_Just one more time -  
Let a miracle happen  
Give me the strength to take back the page in my memories I lost in the past..._

A heart that believes can pierce through the darkness  
I search for the place where my soul slumbers  
With a sharp glint burning in my unblinking eyes

He had forgotten much. His Yin, that is. Ichigo didn't like to think too much, but his hollow, his Yin, forgot everything before he met Ichigo. Even now, he could not remember much. His identity, his name, his past; all forgotten in time.

_These two hearts of light and dark -  
Now move toward the future, reflected in crystal  
With eyes that glow red_

They had to work together. And they did. Without any complaints from either side, they had fought. Aizen speculating everything quietly from his throne, and Yamato-soutaicho doing the same from his high place in Soul Society.

Ichigo always imagined that his Yin's eyes used to be red. The color of blood, he was sure that he had killed many in his past life that he didn't remember. His hollow said that it was probably true.

_Bidding farewell to the days when we licked each other's wounds,  
We silently stand up_

I will keep that promise I made to you  
On that night we kept a small light burning

They had fought the war, neither side losing, nor either side winning. In the end, Both had come to an agreement, but not without a price.

Ichigo had promised that he would defeat Aizen, but he sacrificed himself for his friends before he could. Now Aizen wasn't the enemy anymore.

_Within the hazy mirage you appear  
Prepared to continue on without losing, whatever happens_

With a heart that believes in miracles  
The goddess of victory will come for us  
We can overcome any obstacle, and will never give up

His heart was powerful. As he was apart of him, his Yin, Ichigo had expected that. After all, Ichigo had been told that his heart was powerful by many people. What his Yin wished for was very strange.

He had wished that both sides would stop this "ridiculous fighting." Out of all the things his crazy fighting-loving hollow had wished for, the desire not to see any more bloodshed burned the strongest.

_Two hearts that continue to wander  
In a world whose colors never fade  
They shine now...  
Overlapping eyes_

As the moon melts into the sunset  
Give me the strength to take back the page in my memories I lost in the past...

When Ichigo had asked his hollow why he wished it, his hollow had (surprisingly not snapped at him) but said that whenever he closed his eyes he could see himself drenched in blood against his will.

As he saw everything that Ichigo saw, he didn't wish Ichigo to be tainted like him. He had this feeling that if he didn't stop the fighting Ichigo would lose himself.

At that moment, both had come to a silent agreement and truce that day.

_A heart that believes can pierce through the darkness  
I search for the place where my soul slumbers  
With a sharp gleam burning in my unblinking eyes  
_

The last battle was a sight to remember. Aizen had just pulled out something similar to a sealing technique, except this one sealed power instead, and aimed it at Ichigo's friends when Ichigo was pushed backward, in front of the blast. He was hit.

The technique was intended to kill, or if it didn't kill, seal the person away for all eternity. Both sides remembered Ichigo's body lying there. Everyone at the field stared as Aizen approached the boy he was fond of. His enemy, and the person he admired the most, dead because of him.

A flash of back light appeared around the boy; next to the body stood an Ichigo-look-alike.

"You better be glad that he is not dead yet," The look-alike said before placing a hand on Ichigo's chest. A soft blue light appeared and a set of black doors appeared.

"His soul room lies inside. I will go find him," The look-alike said.

_These two hearts of light and dark -  
Now move toward the future, reflected in crystal  
With eyes that glow red, With eyes that overlap _

And he did.


End file.
